vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Norman Osborn
|-|Norman Osborn= |-|Green Goblin= |-|Director of HAMMER= |-|Red Goblin= Summary Norman Osborn is the corrupt founder and head of Oscorp, a multi-billion dollar multinational corporation. After he took the experimental "Goblin Formula" to enhance his intelligence, his already unstable mind fractured further, leading to him becoming the original Green Goblin. In this role, he has been Spider-Man's greatest and most persistent archenemy, responsible for the death of Gwen Stacy. While his primary opponent and obsession is Spider-Man, his goals have branched out further in the past, and, at one time, he was the director of H.A.M.M.E.R., a replacement for S.H.I.E.L.D., and the leader of an Avengers populated by "reformed" supervillains, as the "Iron Patriot". Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 8-C | High 6-A Name: Norman Virgil Osborn, the Green Goblin / Goblin King, Red Goblin, Hobgoblin, "Mason Banks", the Iron Patriot, Super-Adaptoid Origins: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mutate, Scientist, Businessman, Criminal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing, Weapon Mastery, and Regeneration (Low-Mid overtime; regenerated from his Glider impaling him and piercing his heart. Combat inapplicable). His Goblin Glider grants him Flight, Fire Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation and Possibly Self-Destruction (Shown by his son here). His Pumpkin bombs grant him Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Heat Manipulation, Hallucination Inducement, Air Manipulation and Limited Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction. Electricity Projection via gloves and Sound Manipulation via Bag of Tricks | Previous abilities, in addition to Surface Scaling, Transformation, Body Control, Elasticity, and Sizeshifting (Can restructure the Symbiote in various different ways, such as into tentacles and clothing, and it can even manipulate itself on a molecular level and shrink to such a size before growing back), Weapon Creation, Limited Reactive Evolution, Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Duplication, Possession, Regeneration (Mid; Symbiote hosts integrated this well can regenerate from decapitation and being torn in half, Low-High for the Symbiote), Immunity to earthly diseases, poisons, and the Spider-Sense Attack Potency: Large Building level (Equal to Spider-Man) | Large Building level+ (Fused with the Carnage symbiote) | Multi-Continent level (Should be comparable to Iron Man's armor model 8) Speed: Subsonic with his glider (Can fly at 90 miles per hour), Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Capable of keeping pace with Spider-Man) | Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed | Sub-Relativistic+ (Should be comparable to Iron Man) Lifting Strength: Class M | At least Class M | Class G Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Large Building Class+ | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Large Building level (Regularly trades blows with Spider-Man and has survived being beaten down by him when he's bloodlusted) | Large Building level+ | Multi-Continent level Stamina: High Range: Melee range, hundreds of meters with other weapons Standard Equipment: *'Goblin Glider:' The Green Goblin's trademark glider, allowing for high-speed flight and maneuverability. *'Pumpkin Bombs:' The Green Goblin carries a variety of pumpkin bombs in his "Bag of Tricks", some of which contain different payloads, such as hallucinogenic gases, silent incendiary bombs or gas that would neutralize Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. *'Razor Bats:' The Green Goblin can throw sharp bat-shaped projectiles that pierce targets. *'Bag of Tricks:' A bag that contains various unusual weapons, such as a toad that can unleash sonic screams, a crescent-shaped boomerang, among others. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Norman Osborn is a brilliant businessman, strategist, and scientist. Even before he took the Goblin Formula, he was an exceptionally knowledgeable chemist and mathematician. His intelligence and skill only grew further afterwards, rendering him capable of breakthroughs in advanced areas of various sciences. However, his intelligence is marred by his mental instability and obsessive penchant for causing chaos. Weaknesses: Osborn is insane and obsessed with both Spider-Man and causing chaos. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Base | Red Goblin | Iron Patriot Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Scientists Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Widowed Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Sinister Six Members Category:Rich Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Heat Users Category:Illusionists Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Possession Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Sound Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Geniuses Category:Parents Category:Thunderbolts Members